Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze is a villain of Batman and appears as a Premier Skin in the Injustice 2 video game for Captain Cold. Biography Victor Fries is a man determined to save his wife Nora from a deadly virus. After a lab accident, his skin turned blue and he mutated so he could only survive at sub-zero temperatures. Injustice 2 As per usual, Mr. Freeze is looking for a cure for his wife's disease. He is available as a Premier Skin for 6,000 Source Crystals. Powers and Abilities Mr. Freeze possesses a cold gun, which generates a cold field at absolute zero temperatures, completely draining molecules of their kinetic energy, preventing them from generating motion. The Cold Gun can also fire streams of ice as beams, creating ice wherever they strike. Mr. Freeze is a skilled scientist in cryogenics. Special Moves *'Cold Blast: '''Mr. Freeze shoots an icy shard out of his gun at the opponent. *'Death-Cicle: Mr. Freeze shoots ice into the air. Then ice appears on a spot and an icicle rains down to pierce the opponent. *'The Wall: '''Mr. Freeze sprays a wall of ice in front of him, *'Big Freeze: 'Mr. Freeze fires an icy shot at the opponent's legs. *'Frost Field: 'Mr. Freeze shoots a cold field outward. If the opponent is caught within, they will slowly take damage. If they stay in too long, the opponent will be frozen for a few seconds. *'Cyclotron Charge: 'Mr. Freeze charges up his gun to increase damage from his moves. *'Frosted Tips: 'Mr. Freeze encases himself in icy crystal armor. If the opponent tries to hit him, they will receive damage back to them. *'Glacier Grenade: 'Mr. Freeze shoots a small grenade out of his gun. It then emits a large icy field to slowly hurt his opponent and eventually freeze him/her. *'Cryogenic Blast: Mr. Freeze releases a large cold field around himself, freezing anyone caught within. Other Moves Character Trait Super Move *'''Absolute Zero: '''Mr. Freeze shoots an cold blast at the opponent. If it hits, they are then transported to a cold field where Mr. Freeze rides an icy trail while riddling the opponent with ice blasts. After reaching the top, Mr. Freeze jumps and forms a large icicle then uses it to crush the opponent underneath. His Super Move is also shared with Captain Cold. Move List Ending See Captain Cold. Appearance Mr. Freeze has blue skin due to a chemical accident and wears a special suit to keep him at Sub-Zero temperatures. Trivia * When Injustice 2 was first released, Mr. Freeze oddly had no helmet, as he needs it stay alive. ** Due to feedback from critics, Mr. Freeze was given a helmet in a patch. *One of his 2P quotes against Harley Quinn is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Coincidentally, she and Twilight Sparkle share the same voice actress. Quotes Mr. Freeze/Quotes Gallery Mr. Freeze/Gallery Navigation Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Batman Villains Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Premier Skins Category:Injustice 2 Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Neutral Category:Gadget Users